catsofthemoonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrensong
Wrenstar is a gorgeous brown she-cat with white paws and tail tip and bright sea blue eyes. Kit-hood Wrenkit was born in a harsh leafbare as her mother, a she-cat named Breeze, at the time, escaped from her former mate, a cat named Heron, after an argument they had. She originally had planned to find a new home, and instead stumbled upon a river. As she was crossing the river by hopping on the slippery stones, she had to stop because she was giving birth now. The process was long and the queen suffered a lot given how she had nothing to ease the pain. After several hours of work, Breeze finally gave birth to two daughters who would be named Wren and Starling for such a short time, it isn't even worth mentioning. As Breeze struggled to make her way to the other side, because she obviously couldn't stay on that small stone forever, she realized she had to carry the kits one at a time; she couldn't carry more than one in her jaws, and she worried that one of the little ones would fall if she put it on her back. She started crossing with Starling, first, then went to get Wren. It was to the queen's utter horror that she realized that the kit wasn't there anymore. She went back to the spot where she had left the newborn and thought about the worst case scenario possible; the kit had fell into the frozen river. All the signs seemed to point toward that conclusion when she spotted a little hole where the ice had crack that was exactly the size of a kit. Breeze jumped in and fortunately found Wren. The kit wasn't breathing at first, but the mother was able to reanimate her and found an old bark where she could hide and keep herself and her kits warm. Eventually, Ashstar found them and offered them a new home. They were indeed in need of cats. The mother had no choice but to accept, so she moved to Reedclan with her two newborn. Apprenticeship Wrenkit became Wrenpaw when she was of age to be apprenticed, having no memory of her earlier days, and thinking she was born in this clan. She was given Fishtail as a mentor and learned quickly. The first time she was patrolling, she actually met her father, who was looking for her mother, who was renamed Dawnbreeze. Innocently, the apprentice brought him back with him after she convinced the warrior she was with that he must be an old friend of her mother. Dawnbreeze and Heron had a long talk, and ended up getting back together. Heron took the name of Heronheart and Wrenpaw rejoiced with her sister, Starlingpaw, as they finally got to meet their father. They were an happy family, until tragedy struck them and they lost their newly discovered father. Indeed, he was mysteriously found dead by a patrol at the borders. They would never discover the truth of his death. But he was actually killed by an enemy of his, a loner, that wanted his death and he succeeded. Despite him being their father and all, Wrenpaw's grief was short-lived as she had less time to know that cat who was supposed to be her father, and she was obviously less attached to him than she was to her mother. Her training continued, the loss of her father not affecting it in the least. That's where she grew apart from her family. She was a very skillful apprentice, whereas her sister was always lacking, and her mom just wasn't getting used to the clan life. Starlingpaw also grew more fond of Heronheart than Wrenpaw did, and couldn't understand why she seemed to take his death so well. Dawnbreeze grew less and less happy within Reedclan and eventually decided to leave to become a loner again, offering the options to her two daughters to either leave with her, or stay. The apprentices wouldn't choose right away. Warriorhood Starlingpaw and Wrenpaw became warriors together; they became Starlingecho and Wrensong. The newly made warrior could somewhat see that her sister wasn't fleshed out to be a warrior, or live in a clan at all. She was more like her mother on this aspect, and so she had a long talk with her, where she basically told Starlingecho to go with Dawnbreeze, whereas she would stay in Reedclan. She promised she would be fine, and made her sister promise to visit once in a while. The next day, Wrensong walked with her mother as she told her two grown-up daughters the truth behind their birth. They were both surprised, of course, but it explained a lot so they had no choice but to believe it. They reached Reedclan's borders. She said her goodbyes and watched them leave the clan until they were long gone from her sight. Then, she turned around and walked back to camp, never looking behind. She went on with life and coped pretty well with the "loss" of her entire family. She made sure to keep herself busy, her warrior duties helping a lot. She even earned an apprentice around when she was 20 moons! She trained young Rowanpaw the best she could until he earned his warrior name, Rowansnout. She had a few crushes on some toms here and there, but nothing that didn't go away. Category:Reedclan Category:She-Cat Category:Leader